Lotso's Final Lair
After making the chandelier fall, Lotso spirits away Wonder Woman/Diana. Lotso: "Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell! Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" Mob of Mascots and Heroes: "Track down this murderer! He must be found! Track down this murderer! He must be found!" Lotso: "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Diana, Diana, why? Why?" Hidy: "Your hand at the level of your eyes..." Howdy: "At the level of your eyes..." Mob of Mascots and Heroes: "Your hand at the level of your eyes..." Hidy: "Come on! Follow me!" Hidy sees a lake... Hidy: "Howdy, you go, this is as far as I dare go- for he lives across the lake!" Howdy: "Thank you, sis." Mob of Mascots and Heroes: "Track down this murderer! He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us- but now we know, the Phantom of the Opera is here, deep down below! He's here, the Phantom of the Opera..." Wonder Woman: "Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust and blood? Am I now prey to your lust for flesh?" Lotso sings again for Diana, until Howdy arrives. Lotso: "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir..." Wonder Woman: "Howdy?!" Lotso: "...This is indeed an unparrarelled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come... And know, my wish comes true, you truly made my night!" Wonder Woman: "Let me go." Howdy: "Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" Lotso opens the gate and lets Howdy in. Howdy almost gets hung, until the mob arrives. Mob of Mascots and Heroes: "Track down this murderer! He must be found!" Lotso: "Take her- forget me- forget all of this!" Optimus Prime: "Who is this monster? This murdering beast?" Mob of Mascots and Heroes: "Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!" Lotso: "Leave me alone! Forget all they see! Go now! Don't let them find you!" Optimus Prime: "Revenge for Wenlock! Revenge for Mandeville!" Lotso: "Take the boat- swear from me never to tell, the secret they know of the angel in hell! Don't wait! Before it's too late!" Optimus Prime: "This creature must never go free..." Mob of Mascots and Heroes: "Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the Phantom of the Opera is here, deep down below!" Lotso: "Go now! Go now! And leave me!" Lotso sings a reprise of Masquerade and says- Lotso: "Diana, I love you..." Howdy and Diana/Wonder Woman disappear from the cave, until Lotso escapes the mob by singing- Lotso: "It's over now, the music of the night!" Lotso somehow escapes the mob, and Heidi manages to find his mask. Category:Fan Fiction